Never without you
by TiwichenX
Summary: Nachdem Gibbs um's Leben gekommen ist, trauert das ganze Team. Die Einzige, die noch immer gewissenhaft bei der Arbeit erscheint, ist Ziva, was Abby gar nicht verstehen kann. Schließlich kommt es zu einer Konfrontation der beiden - und einem Geständnis.


Es war genau drei Wochen, fünf Tage und sechs Stunden, nachdem ich die furchtbare Nachricht bekommen hatte.

Drei Wochen, fünf Tage und sechs Stunden war es her, dass Vance uns gesagt hatte, dass Gibbs gestorben war.

„Es war ein Autounfall", hatte er uns erklärt, als er uns alle zusammen getrommelt hatte. „Es ging darum, dass Jefferson ihm wieder gedroht hat. Gibbs wollte ihn suchen, er war zu schnell, und plötzlich wurde er gerammt. Wir nehmen an, dass es Jefferson war, doch wir können uns nicht sicher sein, denn er hat Fahrerflucht begangen. Aber Gibbs hat den Unfall nicht überlebt."

Abby war daraufhin weinend zusammen gebrochen, Tony hatte, nicht ansprechbar, den Kopf auf seinen Schreibtisch geknallt, McGee hatte Vance mit offenem Mund angesehen, Duckys Hand hatte sich um den Stuhl geklammert und er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammen brechen und ich hatte gar nichts gesagt.

Ich hatte unseren Direktor angesehen, eine unheimliche Leere hatte sich in meinem Kopf ausgebreitet, die ich noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Das nächste, was ich gehört hatte, war, dass wir angewiesen wurden, nach Hause zu gehen, was ich auch sofort tat.

Doch am nächsten Morgen war ich die einzige, die auch wieder im NCIS-Gebäude auftauchte; niemand von anderen hatte sich blicken lassen, um genau zu sein die ganze Woche über nicht. Jeden Morgen war ich pünktlich da gewesen, doch vergeblich.

Erst acht Tage später sah ich Abbys Auto in der Tiefgarage stehen und ging zu ihr herunter, doch es wurde kein angenehmer Besucht.

Sie hatte mich angefaucht, dass ich gefälligst mehr Mitgefühl zeigen sollte, dass es taktlos von mir war, den Tod unseres Bosses so zu ignorieren, dass sie das schon damals, als er Koma gelegen hat, gedacht hatte, und dass sie sich jetzt bestätigt fühlt, dass mir Gibbs nichts bedeutet.

Sie hatte mich nicht zu Wort kommen lassen und so hatte ich mich wortlos umgedreht und hatte das Labor verlassen. Ich hatte mich seitdem auch nicht mehr dort blicken lassen, ich hatte es nicht nötig, mir von Abby so etwas anzuhören.

Doch da wieder neue Fälle für uns kamen, Tony und McGee wieder da waren und wir genug Arbeit hatten, war mir dies nicht allzu schwer gefallen.

Heute jedoch musste ich runter in Abbys Labor, Vance hatte mich beauftragt, ihr zu sagen, dass Jefferson gefasst worden war. Endlich, nur durch Gibbs' Tod, doch so konnten ihm endlich seine vier anderen Morde nachgewiesen werden. Er hatte versucht, auch nachdem mein Boss gestorben war, die belastenden Beweise, die er gegen ihn hatte, zu bekommen, und hatte so auch sein Haus durchsucht, wo Vance schon auf ihn wartete. Wir sollten uns außerdem alle in seinem Büro einfinden, er hätte uns noch etwas mitzuteilen. Das musste Abby jetzt also gesagt werden.

„Hallo", begrüßte ich sie also, worauf sie herumfuhr.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie scharf; offensichtlich hatte sie mir mein Verhalten noch immer nicht verziehen.

„Ich wollte dir sagen, dass..."

„Hat es mit einem neuen Fall zu tun?"

„Nein, nicht direkt, aber..."

„Dann habe ich kein Interesse, danke." Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass Abbys Stimme zu einer solchen Arroganz und Verachtung fähig ist.

Sie drehte sich wieder um und drückte einige Knöpfe an ihren Maschinen, wobei sie mich völlig ignorierte. Einen Moment lang überlegte ich, ob ich gehen sollte, doch dann entschied ich mich dagegen; sie sollte sich nicht so kindisch benehmen.

Mit schnellen Schritten war ich bei ihr, um sie an der Schulter herumzuziehen, sodass sie mich ansehen musste.

„Abby, jetzt hör mir zu!"

„Nein!", fauchte sie mich an und wirbele wieder herum.

„Das ist doch lächerlich!" Langsam wurde ich wirklich wütend. Warum musste ich mich so von ihr behandeln lassen?

„Nein, ist es nicht", schrie sie jedoch plötzlich, griff nach etwas und drehte sich dann zu mir um. Mein Blick wanderte zu ihrer Hand und ich sah einen Rahmen, den sie mir in die Hand drückte.

„Hier", rief sie dabei schrill. „Gibbs! Sieh es dir an, Ziva, sieh es dir verdammt noch mal an, und dann sag mir, warum er dir egal ist."

„Er ist mir nicht egal!", schrie ich plötzlich zurück. Sie konnte mir unterstellen, was sie wollte, sagen, was immer sie dachte, doch sie sollte nicht behaupten, Gibbs wäre mir egal, denn das war er nicht!

„Dann sieh dir dieses Bild an!"

Ich bewegte mich nicht, sondern starrte die Forensikerin nur an. Diese wiederholte wütend: „Sieh es dir an!"

„Abby..."

„ZIVA!" Ihre Stimme war wieder zu einem Schreien angeschwollen. „Warum ist er dir so egal?"

„Ich kann nicht!", fuhr ich sie plötzlich an und pfefferte das Bild zurück in ihre Arme. In mir spürte ich Tränen aufkommen. Um sie zu unterdrücken, lief ich aufgebracht durch den Raum, wobei sie mir nur zusah. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, schäumte aller wieder in mir hoch. Ich ging zu Tür. Abby hinter mir rief höhnisch: „Genau, Ziva, lauf nur weg! Aber mir ist es auch egal, wie du zu Gibbs standest, auch wenn du ihn nicht mochtest. Nur, das, was zu jetzt abziehst, ist das letzte!"

Ich schlug die Tür zu, dann lief ich wieder auf Abby zu.

„Halt einfach deinen Mund!", fuhr ich sie heftig an. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung!"

„Dann erklär's mir, verdammt noch mal!"

Einen Moment lang zögerte ich, doch dann brach es aus mir heraus; irgendwann hatte es passieren müssen, es war immer passiert, doch meine letzten Gefühlsausbrüche hatte ich immer in Gibbs' Gegenwart bekommen. Nur war der jetzt nicht mehr verfügbar.

„Abby, verdammt, glaubst du wirklich, dass mir Gibbs egal ist?"

„Was denn sonst!"

„Abby..."

„Du kannst das Foto nicht ansehen, du macht weiter, wie bisher, du hast noch nicht mal eine Reaktion gezeigt, als Vance es uns erzählt hat! Natürlich ist er dir egal!"

„Nein, ist er nicht!"

„Sieh dir das Foto an!"

„Dann gib das verdammt Foto her!", schrie ich verzweifelt, dann riss ich es ihr aus der Hand. Ich warf einen Blick darauf und augenblicklich wurde mir schlecht. Gibbs, wie er mit Abby bei seinem Boot saß, wobei ich dir junge Frau kaum sah. Meine Augen waren auf meinen toten Boss gerichtet. Ich hasste mich dafür, ich hätte mich schlagen können, doch jetzt liefen mir wirklich Tränen die Wangen herunter.

Ich drückte Abby das Bild wieder in die Hand.

„Er ist mir nicht egal!", schrie ich dann. „Abby, nur weil ich es nicht so zeige, heißt dass nicht, dass mich das alles nicht interessiert! Glaub mir, es gibt niemanden hier, der Gibbs so vermisst wie ich! Verdammt, ich habe auch geheult, ich habe zu Hause gesessen, jeden einzelnen Tag, seitdem Vance es uns gesagt hat, ich habe mir die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult! Ich habe geschrien, getobt, kaum geschlafen, und trotzdem war ich jeden Morgen pünktlich hier, weil das Leben verdammt noch mal weiter geht!

Auch ohne Gibbs!

Wir wollten wissen, wer für seinen Tod verantwortlich war, doch wir konnten nichts tun, Vance hat uns die Hände gebunden, aber ich konnte wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass andere Verbrecher bestraft werden und andere nicht so leiden müssen wie wir!

Abby, du kannst mir unterstellen, was du willst, aber Gibbs war mir nicht egal!"

Ich sah sie kurz an, wobei mein Blick wieder auf das Foto fiel. Da war es mit meiner Beherrschung komplett vorbei; ich sank auf den Boden, schlug die Hände vor mein Gesicht. Abby kniete sich neben mich.

„Er hat mir so unglaublich viel bedeutet", schluchzte ich und war gleichzeitig so unglaublich wütend auf mich selbst, dass ich mich so gehen ließ. Doch ich hatte die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verloren, ich konnte nichts mehr tun. Und so entschlüpften mir schließlich Worte, die ich niemals hatte sagen wollen. Vor allem nicht zu Abby.

„Er ist mir nie egal gewesen, er war einer der wichtigsten Menschen für mich! Vom ersten Tag, an dem ich hier arbeitete, war Gibbs meine Bezugsperson, er war alles für mich. Er IST alles für mich! Er bedeutet mir so viel, ich liebe ihn. Noch nie habe ich so für jemand anderen gefühlt wie für Gibbs!"

Ich redete mehr zu mir selbst als zu Abby, dass sie mir dabei zuhörte, war nebensächlich. Alles sprudelte aus mir heraus, ich konnte es nicht mehr stoppen. Noch nicht einmal, dass Abby mich fassungslos anstarrte, merkte ich. Dann wisperte sie neben mir, kaum hörbar: „Du hast ihn wirklich geliebt?"

„Und wie", sagte ich leise, während noch immer Tränen meine Wangen herunter rannen. Dann spürte ich, wie sie mich in den Arm nahm.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich mich wenigsten ein bisschen dagegen gewährt, doch es waren keine normalen Umstände, ich ließ es zu.

„Dann tut es mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe, Ziva", gestand sie schließlich offenherzig. Ich nickte.

„Du konntest das nicht wissen."

„_Stimmt. Noch nicht einmal ich wusste davon."_

Dieser Stimme war es, die mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ; auch Abby wurde steif.

„Ich halluziniere", keuchte sie leise, dann sah sie auf. Auch ich drehte mich langsam um.

„Du halluzinierst nicht, Abs. Es ist so..."

„Nein", sagte sie leise, während sie einen Schritt zurück wich. Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir.

„Du lebst", sagte ich leise. „Und du hast alles mit angehört, was ich gesagt habe." Ich stand auf.

„Ja. Lasst mich erklären..."

Und dieses Mal war es an mir, ihn zu unterbrechen, denn ich stürmte plötzlich auf ihn zu.

„Nein!"

Mit der Faust schlug ich auf seine Brust.

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Boss! Wie konntest du nur – wie konntest du uns nur in dem Glauben lasse – wie konntest du uns das antun?" Jedes Wort unterstrich ich mit einem Schlag, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, obwohl ich deutlich spürte, dass ich ihn verletzte, genau das, was ich wollte. Dieser körperliche Schmerz war außerdem nichts zu dem seelischen Schmerz, den ich die letzten Wochen über gehabt habe!

„ICH HASSE DICH, GIBBS!", schrie ich ihn dann an. „Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse – dich. Ich hasse...", meine Stimme wurde immer leise und Gibbs legt plötzlich seine Arme um mich. Trotzdem hämmerte ich weiter auf ihn ein.

„Du bist ein richtiger Idiot", murmelte ich und meine Schläge wurden schwächer. „Du kommst auf einmal wieder, nachdem ich mir deinetwegen die Augen aus dem Gesicht geheult habe, du – du – wie kannst du – Gibbs!"

Dann versenkte ich meinen Kopf an seiner Schulter und weinte nur noch. Er streifte sanft meinen Rücken.

„Es war nur vorgetäuscht", erklärte er dann leise. „Es war ein Trick und es war meine Idee."

„Du bist so -"

„-ein Idiot, ich weiß."

„Und du hast alles gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

Ich spürte, wie er nickte.

„Ziva", sagte er leise. Dann wurde ich zur Seite gedrängt, denn endlich hatte auch Abby realisiert, dass sie sich nichts eingebildet hatte. Ich stand den beiden gegenüber und begegnete Gibbs' Blick über Abbys Schulter.

„Ich hole Ducky, Tony und Tim", sagte ich dann.

Langsam ging ich an den beiden vorbei, ohne den Blick von dem meines Bosses zu lösen. Dieser löste vorsichtig eine Hand von Abby, hielt mich auf, strich über meine Wange und lächelte leicht.

„Jethro", murmelte ich nur leise, ehe ich zur Tür heraus ging.


End file.
